


The Last Time

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime Universe, Character Death, End of the Contract, Gen, Regret, Taking the Soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the preface to a longer story I'm considering writing. It's a slight AU that alters the ending of Season 1 and all of Season 2. This is just a short piece dealing with Sebastian's thoughts after taking Ciel's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Yana Toboso and Square Enix Co., Ltd. Used without permission but with a lot of respect.

Something just wasn’t right here.

Sebastian stood silently as he looked down at the lifeless body of Ciel and tried to figure out what was wrong. He had just eaten. He should feel fulfilled and satisfied, like a human who had gorged on a sumptuous feast, but he didn’t precisely. There were none of the pangs of hunger to which he had grown accustomed over the years, but there was a strange emptiness swirling like a black void that Sebastian could neither explain nor understand. It was unusual for him to feel uncertain or unsure, but there was no denying those feelings at the moment.

Despite the paleness of his youthful face, Ciel looked as if he was merely sleeping. There was the faintest hint of a tear in the corner of his eye that clung to lashes like shattered diamonds. Even though Ciel had instructed him to make the taking of his soul a painful experience, Sebastian had still held back. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared but the very fact that Ciel had requested that it should hurt only made him want to be as gentle as possible. Of course it did still cause pain, and tears had come to the boy’s eyes, but he hadn’t allowed himself to cry. Even in those last moments he was still trying his best to portray a confident adult who had no time for the foolishness of tears. Sebastian cocked his head slightly as he studied him, and he couldn’t help but wonder why Ciel had never learned that adults cry as much as children, although their tears are usually silent and internal. Tears were a human thing, and something that Sebastian would never experience. It wasn’t as if he wanted to even if he could.

His strength and energy renewed, Sebastian concentrated on the regrowth of his lost arm. Within minutes, he was whole once again, but he couldn’t help but notice that his clothes were torn and tattered almost beyond repair. It wasn’t that he actually needed the outfit anymore since his days as a butler had passed.

But did he really have to stop being a butler? The question rang loudly in his mind as he stooped over to pick up the empty shell that had once been an amazing child. He was honest enough with himself to admit that he had liked playing the role. Playing a part and learning much more than he had about humanity during his many, many years walking among them had been enjoyable. Surely there was someone out there that still wished to enter into a contract with him while he portrayed a dutiful servant.

The cool wind swirled around him as he stepped away with Ciel in his arms, almost as if it was embracing them. To anyone who might see them, they probably would have assumed it was just a butler carrying his sleeping master – or perhaps even a father and his son. Sebastian found the idea to be a bit ironic since he had never proclaimed himself to be a father figure to the boy, but he considered this act just as one final duty to his master. He would carry the body where it could be found and properly mourned. Ciel probably wouldn’t have asked him to do this, but those who cared for him would appreciate the gesture. As Sebastian moved away, feeling Ciel’s tiny form almost weightless in his arms, a sudden thought suddenly stabbed at his mind.

This would be the last time he would ever be able to carry Ciel.


End file.
